Time for Healing
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: It has been a month since Dubois' arrest and a new science teacher brings new challenges to the Warriors' lives. Can they hide Lyoko from the best the Power Rangers have to offer? (Rating subject to change at any time.)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Code: lyoko or Tommy Oliver(he's a Power Ranger)

Time for Healing

Bianca growled and sat up, she wasn't going to go back to sleep, not after that nightmare. She booted up her laptop and began to work on her book report. She was half finished when a message popped up from Jeremy.

"_What are you doing up?_" He asked

"_Can't sleep… you?_"

"_Same_" he replied "_you said you don't like your Lyoko outfit, how would you change it?_"'

"_Make it cover more skin… I feel like I'm in my underwear or something._" Bianca had always been modest but she was more so after what she went through at the hands Geoffrey Dubois.

"_That's an easy fix, do you at least like the color scheme?_"

"_Yeah, that's fine I'd like red but the pink works too._"

"_Okay, we can lengthen the top and skirt and do you want sleeves?_"

Bianca thought about it then told him she didn't care about that so much as the rest of the outfit. She liked the pattern on Yumi's outfit but truthfully she wanted something unique. Jeremy told her that wouldn't be an issue he would come up with something nice for her.

~*~

Yumi woke about four am to the sound of keystrokes and realized Bianca was awake. She didn't understand what had her up.

"Sorry Yumi… I couldn't get back to sleep so I thought I'd work on my book report… then Jeremy messaged me about my Lyoko gear and we're working on the changes I requested." Bianca said sheepishly.

"Good you really hated your outfit… how is it going?"

"Great, I realize it was plain because he was in a rush but now we can make it fit my personality better."

"You need to sleep though… that's the problem… it's four in the morning… tell Jeremy I said 'go to bed'" she laughed. "You can finish that at a reasonable hour"

"Okay…" Bianca admitted sheepishly.

Yumi watched as Bianca ended her conversation and shut the computer down. She had made so much progress in the month since Geoffrey Dubois was arrested. His conviction was swift and the punishment was brutal but even then some thought it wasn't enough. The firestorm took weeks to die down and life to get back to normal. There was a underlying fear that the school wouldn't survive but it did just like Bianca did.

~*~

The next day the team gathered at the vending machines.

"Bianca did you want to meet me after class to finish up and you can see what I've got so far." Jeremy asked.

"Sure… I… no I can't it will have to be after therapy… I can't skip that unless there is a return to the past is involved." She said only half joking. They knew she had come a long way in the past month but she still had a long way to go.

"Okay let me know when you get finished and we can get that finished… it's looking good."

"Thanks"

They split up for the day's classes. Bianca reached Mrs. Hertz class room and noticed something strange. There was a new teacher sitting in the back of the class. Apparently he had requested to sit in to observe before his class became available later in the week. He wanted to see what he was getting himself into.

"Class we have a new elective in the science department and a new teacher. Let's welcome Dr. Oliver… he wanted to observe you all for a few days to get acclimated to the new school. He worked public schools in North America but because of his credentials we let him join us." She explained.

The students looked as a man in his early 30 's stood from his seat in the back of the classroom.

They welcomed him and class went as usual from there.

Tommy had been watching as the students filed in for class. These students were younger than those at his old school but they seemed as well behaved if not slightly better than some.

He noticed two girls that seemed particularly close he figured that they were roommates but he would ask Mrs. Hertz after class about them.

She approached him after to get his thoughts.

"I was wondering about those two Asian girls..."

" Bianca and Yumi... that is a story." She sighed "Yumi was a day student up until a few months ago when her family lost their home to a fire. Bianca is her roommate but her story is worse."

"I get the feeling I'm going to regret asking but how is hers worse?"

"Bianca is here on scholarship and six months ago she accidentally kicked a soccer ball into a science lab and one of our former math teachers convinced her that if it was learned she caused the damage she would lose the scholarship that was the only way she could attend school here." She paused "he used that as ammunition to blackmail her into allowing him to use her…"

Mrs. Hertz couldn't bring herself to say what was done but she didn't have to Tommy was perfectly capable of putting two and two together to come to the inevitable and horrifying conclusion she was leading to.

"Yumi convinced her to come clean to Mr. Delmas and he attempted to strangle her to death for it."

Tommy bit back a swear word it was over and nothing he did at that point would change anything.

~*~

After school Tommy was watching the students when he noticed a group of five kids by a tree. They seemed close knit and on too high alert to be average teenagers. He knew they weren't power rangers he was too in tune with the morphing grid for that to get past him but they weren't normal either. They were on watch for something but only God know what at that point.

He recognized Yumi but the other three weren't familiar to him though he figured he would get to know them in time.

Bianca joined them and they all left the courtyard for the privacy of the dorms only solidifying in his mind that there was something suspicious going on.

They passed him and he overheard something about a "Xana" and a "Lyoko" but he had no idea what or who they were.

~*~

Through the next few weeks he learned the others were named Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy and Aelita. As he watched them his suspicions only grew that something was amiss which only lead him to the logical conclusion that Jim was as clueless as he had appeared when he had met the man. He genuinely cared about the kids on campus but a lot seemed to get past him that shouldn't.

Ulrich groaned from his seat on the floor.

"Is it just me or does Dr. Oliver seem to suspect something?"

"I've noticed it too…" Jeremy sighed "… I don't think he knows anything yet but its something to keep an eye on he might be a problem. He's too alert... we need to be careful."

"Do you think he might make a good ally?" Bianca asked.

"Too risky until we know more about him." Jeremy countered "But you might have a good idea there… we'll keep an eye on him and see what comes of this."

The others agreed silently as Kiwi curled up in Bianca's lap.

"Anyway Xana has been unusually quiet lately." Jeremy said.

"Please don't say that" Yumi said "I don't have the time or energy to deal with him right now."

"None of us do." Ulrich sighed.

They all went to bed still unaware of just how much Dr. Oliver knew.

Tommy finished his grading for the day and sat back in his chair. He knew those six were involved something… something that made him think Power Rangers but they weren't rangers although they were dealing something just as dangerous as any ranger villain.

"What have they gotten themselves into?" he asked the air.

It was a cool Saturday afternoon and the group was trying their best to keep themselves entertained.

"I have a bad feeling about this place" Odd said in a sing song voice as they entered a hidden bunker long forgotten to exist on the grounds. It was spooky to say the least. The place was foreboding to say the least but they went in anyway.

As soon as Yumi cleared the threshold the door slammed shut and locked behind her blocking out Bianca and trapping them inside.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. chapter 2

Tommy watched as Bianca ran to Jeremy and Aelita completely winded.

"Bianca, what's wrong?" Jeremy asked.

"Xana... I... think he's attacking…" she said stuttering from being winded more than anything which given her sports star status said a lot towards how fast and far she had run.

Tommy found himself unable to pry himself from their conversation. He had feared something like this but he had no idea Xana was this dangerous until Bianca told Jeremy the other three were trapped in a bunker that was filling with water.

He watched as they ran towards the forest and followed at a discreet distance and once he was out of sight of everyone took a deep breath and willed himself invisible. This way as long as he didn't do something dumb like kick something or sneeze, they could look straight at him and not know he was there.

He stayed in the shadows as they went into the sewers and waited until they were likely far enough away to not see him enter the sewers and went in after them. He soon discovered three skateboards and a scooter down there with evidence of one more of each only confirming that they were long gone. He soon found their wheel tracks and followed to a ladder and headed up. He got to a drop off and saw them get into a freight elevator. He explored the factory for a few minutes until he located a ladder that lead presumably to the same place as the elevator and took it down still invisible.

Bianca was terrified as she had yet to really face Xana with only herself and Aelita. Things didn't look bad until they got to the tower.

Bianca swore as she saw no way to get to the tower.

"Jeremy, I... I don't know what to do... there are too many of them."

"We'll figure this out... do you think the over board will help?"

~*~

Yumi was shocked when the door slammed behind her.

"What the..."

She tried to open it but it wouldn't budge.

"uh... Yumi we've got bigger problems" Odd said pointing at his shoes which were partially under water.

"Damn it's Xana!"

Yumi texted Bianca who replied instantly she was going to Jeremy.

"We can only wait now"

Bianca was terrified that she had failed her friends.

~*~

"I can't do this…" she said having realized Jeremy had been silent for too long.

"Yes, you can." A voice said from behind her.

She and Aelita both jumped at the sound and Bianca swore in Japanese. They looked to see Tommy crouching with them.

"Sorry, girls didn't mean to scare you but we don't have much time but we can do this." He said as the over-bike and overboard materialized.

"Okay I just got off the phone with Yumi, the water is chest deep and rising fast" he alerted them.

"I have more life points so I'll draw them away while you get her to the tower."

"Okay"

Bianca and Aelita got on the overboard while he took the bike.

The plan worked and they got to the tower easily.

"Now what...?" Tommy asked.

"Now a little thing called the 'return to the past'" Bianca replied with a devious grin.

~*~

It took Tommy several seconds to realize what had taken place. Then Jeremy contacted him and asked that he met them at the factory so he could explain everything to him.

~*~

Ulrich looked between Odd and Yumi in confusion.

"Any idea why Jeremy wanted us to meet now...?" he asked.

"No… but is it just me or did he sound worried?" Yumi asked.

"Bianca's been on the skittish side too." Ulrich pointed out.

Jeremy joined them his eyes not meeting any of theirs' as they were focused more on cleaning his glasses though they weren't visibly dirty in any way. They also noticed, for the first time, Bianca was wearing glasses as well. Yumi already knew Bianca wore contacts but was currently out of them until her mom could bring more as her last one tore. Her aviators gave her a cutesy look she liked.

"Guys I… during the last Xana attack I was forced to make an executive decision that will have lasting consequences for all of us." He sighed.

"What did you do?" Yumi asked in concern.

He put his glasses on and it was clear he was terrified how they would react to what he had to do.

"I… I had to tell someone about Lyoko." He sighed.

"So... the return erased that no big deal." Ulrich said dismissively.

"No… no it didn't…" Bianca said from her perch. Her stutter told the team she was aware of more than they were. "I was stonewalled out of the tower and our only hope of saving all of you was… was to virtualize him as well."

They gasped in horror.

"Who was it?" Ulrich asked

"Dr. Oliver, he should be here any minute now."

The team could only pray Jeremy's decision didn't backfire on them.

Tommy joined them and the team breathed a sigh of relief as he came alone. He hadn't reported what he had seen before the return to anybody.

"I know this isn't how you would normally go about adding to your numbers but they were out of options and running out of time." he explained.

"How do we know we can trust you not to blow our secrets?" Ulrich asked.

"Ulrich this is going to be a long story."

"Go ahead… it's the weekend we have plenty of time." Yumi said.

Tommy launched his story about being a power ranger and the level of discretion he had to keep in order to keep everyone safe.

"So... you can turn invisible in the real world?" Odd said disbelievingly.

"Yes…"

"Prove it…" he said with a disbelieving smirk.

Tommy stepped backwards and faded to nothing then materialized again to gasps of shock.

"Is that how you followed without us seeing you?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes… either way I'm here to help… first let me sum up what I have figured out." He said "You all somehow discovered an abandoned factory with a super computer in the basement. Booted it and found a virtual would inhabited by a computer virus that uses those towers to effect and attempt to conquer the world. He also wants to kill you because you stand in his way. Am I right so far?"

"Yes, but Xana wasn't the only one they found. I was on Lyoko as well" Aelita explained "I was trapped on the virtual world up until a few months ago."

"I get the feeling that there is a reason you haven't shut the computer off."

"Me again" Aelita said "I am still connected to the computer and Xana and if the computer goes off I... I die."

Tommy was taken aback; he had a bad feeling that things hadn't been what they appeared but this surprised even him.

Slowly they began to get to know each other but Tommy noticed Bianca was conspicuously silent.

"Bianca..." he turned to her as Yumi whispered something to her in Japanese.

"I..." Bianca hesitated picking at the hem of her shirt. "I don't talk a lot about myself." She admitted "but here it goes. I... I went through a lot over the past few months."

She went through an overview of the events of the past months and Tommy could tell there was more she wasn't saying. He decided to wait and ask her privately why she wasn't being completely honest with her friends.

They stayed a bit longer then returned to the school but as they parted ways Tommy stopped Bianca.

"Bianca I can tell there is more you haven't told your friends, that isn't right, a team shouldn't keep secrets. If you aren't comfortable telling everyone yet at least tell Yumi I can tell you two are extremely close... she can help you."

"Okay" Bianca wanted to act like she didn't know what he was talking about but she did. She knew all too well what he was talking about.

She got into the room and Yumi could tell by her body language she had something to say.

"What's wrong?"

"I need to tell you something."

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Yumi Watched as Bianca picked at a spot on the hem of her shirt for several seconds before she began to speak.

"Remember the night I called you to tell you what Mr. Dubois was doing to me?" she asked shakily.

"Yeah, why?"

"That wasn't the only reason I was so shaken."

Bianca didn't make eye contact with Yumi and that scared Yumi about what might be to come.

"If... if Jim hadn't caught me on... on the roof of the science building that day... I... I likely wouldn't be here today."

"Bianca... " Yumi didn't want to believe it but Bianca wasn't being vague.

"I was… I was going to commit suicide by… by throwing myself off the roof."

Yumi gasped in horror. She didn't want to believe what she was hearing but in a way she could understand why she considered it. Dubois put her through hell. She didn't know what to say to her, she had never before met someone who had come so close to suicide.

Yumi sat beside her and embraced her.

"I know I should have told you a long time ago but… but its hard for me to talk about being in such a dark place." She admitted leaning on Yumi's shoulder while wiping tears from her eyes.

"I can't even imagine what that was like."

"I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy."

~*~

Tommy watched as autumn set in. The landscape was beautiful but he had a bad feeling that things were going to go sideways fast. He was walking from the cafeteria when he heard Bianca scream in terror. He took off at a run and found her sitting, hugging her knees and shaking with fear. Now if what she had seen Was actually him or some vision he didn't know.

"Bianca…"

"He… he's back!"

"Who…"

"Mr. Dubois…"

Tommy looked out the window but saw no one. He didn't understand how that was possible, he could tell by her reaction that Bianca wasn't lying she honestly thought she had seen him.

He helped her to her feet and embraced her.

"You're okay… we won't let him hurt you again" he assured her as he noticed her white-knuckle grip on his shirt sleeve.

He couldn't imagine what it was like for her to look, once again, into the eyes of her abuser be it real or a horrible hallucination but he wouldn't let her face it alone. Never again would she face Dubois alone.

~*~

Later in the day Ulrich noticed that Bianca was on edge.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

" I... I don't know... I swear I saw Mr Dubois earlier but... but that's impossible... he's in prison" she replied shakily.

Ulrich gave her a side hug.

"You'll be okay... we will keep you safe."

"I know, Ulrich but... I... I can't go through that again."

"You won't... never again"

~*~

This happened several more times before Tommy finally caught sight of the man in question. He was a slim man in his late 30's to early 40's with sandy blonde hair. His face held an expression that made Tommy's blood run cold in his veins. The predatory look in his eyes combined with the carefree smirk on his lips only made Tommy want to kill him more than he already did. He ripped his eyes away to look at his phone and when he looked up the man was gone.

He answered his phone to find out the school was on lockdown since it was confirmed that Geoffrey Dubois had escaped prison.

He joined many of the staff in the gym to hear the plan to keep the students especially Yumi, Ulrich and most of all Bianca safe as he had vowed revenge on all of them.

Tommy peaked at his phone to see he had received a text from Jeremy.

It consisted of one word, "Xana".

Tommy managed to bite back an impressive string of expletives until he was in the hallway alone so nobody heard him cursing himself for having not suspected Xana's involvement from the start.

He called Jeremy as he ran to the forest passage.

"I'm on my way... where is Bianca?"

_"She's on Lyoko, why?"_

"He did escape... what about Ulrich and Yumi?"

_"Urich is with Bianca... Yumi had more trouble getting away she should be en route though"_

"Okay"

He got off the phone and heard Yumi scream. He rounded the corner to see Yumi on the ground with her arms up in a futile attempt to protect her head and face from Dubois as he beat her brutally. By the look of it he had already busted her lip and there was a good chance her nose was broken as well.

~*~

Dubois was caught off guard by a shoulder ram to the ribcage that sent him flying into a tree temporarily knocking the wind from his lungs. He looked up to see the man that had stared him down earlier that day standing over Yumi. The younger man looked to perhaps be in his early thirties at the very oldest and was built like he had some idea how to fight and fight well. He was breathing like a marathon runner and Dubois had a bad feeling he was in trouble by simply looking at the rage in the younger man's expression.

Yumi watched in horror as Dubois foolishly attacked Tommy and in return Tommy unleashed hell on Dubois in ways she hadn't believed him mentally capable of. After a few minutes Tommy returned to her side.

"Is he…'

"Dead…" Tommy inferred the last word was "no… he can consider himself extremely lucky… he will live… but it took more willpower than you could imagine to keep from breaking his neck right here and now." He gave a heavy sigh still trying to catch his breath.

"I don't normally want to kill but there are things in this world I can't overlook and what he did to Bianca... I… I can't stand idle when I hear of that."

"Yeah... I think Mr. Delmas wanted to kill him too." Yumi admitted with a humorless laugh while keeping her head down not really caring how much her nose was bleeding as that would be erased by the return to the past.

She let out a breath and a ghost of a smile formed on her face as Tommy rubbed her shoulder in one of those fatherly/older brotherly gestures the team had come to expect from him. Tommy cared deeply for the team as he did all of his students but as he fought by their side they would always be uniquely special to him.

"Look you held your own pretty well by the look of him when I got here." He smiled.

"Yeah... well after what he did it wasn't hard to hate him." She admitted. "There is some that Bianca doesn't remember because it was erased by a return to the past."

"Like what?" Tommy asked giving her shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"There was a Xana attack before she told Delmas everything and in the events before the return... he... he" Yumi had trouble even forming the words.

"What did he do?"

"He raped Bianca but I had Jeremy exclude her so she wouldn't remember it for her own protection." She admitted looking at a spot between her feet.

"You did what you thought was best for her."

"Yeah and I almost died because I convinced her to tell Delmas everything" she sighed not looking at Tommy "Ulrich can tell you better what happened after Dubois attacked me that day he choked me to near death and I don't remember anything until I woke up in the hospital."

Suddenly everything froze around them.

"Looks like it's time for the return" he said.

**To Be Continued... **

~*~

(A/n: I am posting this but I am very worried the interaction between Tommy and Dubois is extremely OOC on Tommy's part but you have to remember Dubois is a convicted child molester with a violent record and has already attempted to kill Yumi once that Tommy is aware of.)


End file.
